


so just normal yikes then huh

by lecornergirl



Series: apple of my eye universe [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Pre-Relationship, Social Media AU, it's literally just bellarke tagging each other in tag urself memes, pretty sure this counts as crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 20:02:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14456697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lecornergirl/pseuds/lecornergirl
Summary: The first time Clarke’s phone buzzes with the notification 'Bellamy Blake mentioned you in a comment', she has no idea what to expect.// timestamp for apple of my eye, cf "while she texted Octavia almost every day, her online interaction with Bellamy was mostly limited to tagging each other as types of pasta, or types of cleaning product, or types of breakfast cereal in the comment sections of various Facebook pages."





	so just normal yikes then huh

**Author's Note:**

> me last night: lowkey i now want to write a social media AU that's just bellarke tagging each other as different types of pasta and shit, maybe one day  
> me tonight: fuck it today is as one day as any other day 
> 
> these are all real tag yourself memes from the fb page Taggable Tag Yourself Memes For Tag Happy Teens, i'll put links to each one at the bottom

The first time Clarke’s phone buzzes with the notification _Bellamy Blake mentioned you in a comment_ , she has no idea what to expect. They don’t interact on Facebook much, and haven’t talked since she left for college about a month ago.

She opens her phone to find a picture of nine different types of pasta, with titles and descriptions. Bellamy’s comment is at the top of the field.

 **Bellamy Blake** : **Clarke** you’re 360 degrees

She glances at the image. ‘360 degrees’ is a picture of fusilli, with the description “has a tumblr for art/poetry, paleo or gluten free, little bit of a hippy, easily frustrated”.

 **Clarke Griffin** : i am not easily frustrated!! ps lemgthy boi

[‘Lemgthy bois’: a picture of linguine, described as “TERRIFIED of moths, has a candle collection, takes the longest showers, sweat pants for life”. Bellamy replies almost immediately.]

 **Bellamy Blake** : … the moth was one time princess

The interaction is strange, and she assumes Bellamy is drunk or something, because she can’t think of any other good reason for it. Until a few days later, when another post from the same page (which, okay, she may have liked for this exact purpose) pops up on her news feed, and she comments before she can think through whether or not it’s a good idea. This post features six pictures of bread, and she decides on a designation for Bellamy without a moment’s hesitation.

 **Clarke Griffin** : **Bellamy** why r u such a slice boi

[‘Slice bois’: garlic bread, described as “coffee mornings, wine nights; suffers™ every day, dresses like a grandpa, clingy af but won’t admit it”.]

 **Bellamy Blake** : me, clingy af? I’m sure I don’t know what you’re talking about

 **Clarke Griffin** : yeah uh remember the time octavia had her first date and you literally stalked her to make sure she was ok

 **Bellamy Blake** : yeahh okay fair enough

 **Bellamy Blake** : pretty sure you’re a lil boi

[‘Lil bois’: breadsticks, with the description “smol little bean, doesn’t know how to cook, has a fanfic obsession, doesn’t like going out”.]

Clarke is about to protest that she definitely does know how to cook, but then the timer goes off for her instant ramen, so she might not really have a leg to stand on there.

 

 **Bellamy Blake** : wow **Clarke** rawr earth

[‘Rawr earth’: a dinosaur patterned to look like the globe. “went through an intense emo phase, depressed™, wants to delete their tween years”.]

 **Clarke Griffin** : ??????? my tween years were fine????

 **Bellamy Blake** : listen princess tween years aren’t bounded by age they are a concept and yours definitely lasted until at least after finn

 **Clarke Griffin** : … ok whatever lomg earth

Lomg earth, as far as Bellamy can tell, is a globe-patterned banana. The first descriptor—“always eats their 2 fruit and 5 veg”—he’ll cop to, but the other two give him pause. “is extremely lomg and lemgthy, aesthetic as fuck.” But a public Facebook page doesn’t seem like the time to start asking Clarke about exactly how aesthetic she thinks he is.

 **Bellamy Blake** : that reminds me have you been eating your vegetables??

 

Two days later, he finds the best one yet. On the surface, it’s a picture of six different-coloured tide pods, but…

 **Bellamy Blake** : hey **Clarke** what up @xX_PrincessPod_Xx

[‘@xX_PrincessPod_Xx’: a pink and purple tide pod, “needs to be the centre of attention, small bi and ready to cry, literally cannot do math”.]

 **Clarke Griffin** : i came out to have a good time and im honestly feeling so attacked right now

 **Clarke Griffin** : but don’t pretend like ur not @WakeMeUpIntide ur the least intimidating person ive ever met

 **Clarke Griffin** : and ive slept in ur house there’s always a light on

[‘@WakeMeUpIntide’: black and gray tide pod, “still scared of the dark, probably wants to die, looks intimidating but isn’t”.]

 **Bellamy Blake** : it’s a practical concern!! what if you or octavia went to the toilet in the middle of the night and tripped in the dark and fell down the stairs?

 **Clarke Griffin** : bellamy. you live in a one-story house.

 

She’s arguing with some asshole on a distant relative’s status over whether or not bisexuality is real when she gets another notification from Bellamy.

 **Bellamy Blake** : **Clarke** so just normal yikes then huh

[‘Normal yikes’: the word yikes in Arial, “fights strangers on the net, makes everything political, lowkey intimidating”.]

 **Clarke Griffin** : ok but did you sEE?

 **Bellamy Blake** : I saw

 **Bellamy Blake** : if it wasn’t for the fact that I am very much a non-confrontational shouty yikes I would be right there with you

[‘Shouty yikes’: yikes in Arial all caps, “easily spooked, knows every disney lyric, comfort food”.]

 **Clarke Griffin** : ok so we’re going to return to this whole knows every disney lyric thing

 **Bellamy Blake** : but Clarke listen, you can fight that dick all you want if it makes you feel better, but your identity is valid regardless of what some old guy thinks.

She doesn’t reply, but she heart-reacts his comment, and when he checks the old guy’s status later he sees that Clarke has given him several links, told him to educate himself, and left well enough alone.

**Clarke Griffin** : **Bellamy** hi sultana bran

[‘Sultana Bran’: a box of Sultana Bran cereal, “mentally 80, my body is my temple, art hoe”.]

 **Bellamy Blake** : I’m not sure which part of that is meant to be me? if anything you’re the art hoe

 **Clarke Griffin** : i mean yeah maybe but ur definitely an old man stuck in a 24y/o body

 **Bellamy Blake** : sure thing froot loop

[‘Foot Loops’: a box of Froot Loops, “bit of a froot loop, loves birb memes, probably gay”.]

 **Clarke Griffin** : where’s a screenshot of that birb twitter when you need one

 **Bellamy Blake** : you know you can just… go to twitter and screenshot it

 **Clarke Griffin** : yeah but that takes effort

 **Bellamy Blake** : froot loop

 **Clarke Griffin** : [birb.jpg]

[@ProBirdRights: if u camt handle me at my bird ya dont derserve me at my birb]

**Author's Note:**

> pasta: https://www.facebook.com/whichoneisgeorge/photos/a.1784811758476020.1073741828.1771282273162302/1811699155787280/?type=3&theater
> 
> bread: https://www.facebook.com/whichoneisgeorge/photos/a.1784811758476020.1073741828.1771282273162302/1844971429126719/?type=3&theater
> 
> earth: https://www.facebook.com/whichoneisgeorge/photos/a.1784811758476020.1073741828.1771282273162302/1876309942659534/?type=3&theater
> 
> tide pods: https://www.facebook.com/whichoneisgeorge/photos/a.1784811758476020.1073741828.1771282273162302/1860995194191009/?type=3&theater
> 
> yikes: https://www.facebook.com/whichoneisgeorge/photos/a.1784811758476020.1073741828.1771282273162302/1880901725533689/?type=3&theater
> 
> cereal: https://www.facebook.com/whichoneisgeorge/photos/a.1784811758476020.1073741828.1771282273162302/1891142941176234/?type=3&theater
> 
> birb tweet: https://twitter.com/ProBirdRights/status/984162207800836096


End file.
